It has been found that basketball rim rebound characteristics can have a significant impact on the "play" of the game of basketball. For example a "lively" basketball rim is more likely to bounce or rebound a basketball a substantial distance from the rim, whereas a "dead" basketball rim will cause the ball to rebound a shorter distance. Such different rebound characteristics must be determined by players before they are able to properly locate themselves under the basket. The "home" team, having already made this determination during practice and "home" games, has a marked advantage.
"Dead" basketball rims tend to increase the percentage of shots that pass through the goal. It has been observed that a game played utilizing "dead" basketball rims usually ends in a higher score than a game played with "lively" rims.
Lack of standardization in manufacturing of basketball rim systems including: (1) the rim material, (2) stress characteristics, (3) design, (4) connection with the backboard; and (5) the support system (ceiling, wall or floor), can all cause a substantial difference in the "play" of the game. For example, a team practicing on a basketball court having "dead" basketball rim systems will develop a particular successful shooting pattern. The same team playing on a court having "lively" basketball rims, will find the developed shooting patterns will not be nearly as effective.
Rebound characteristics may be an advantage to one team over another, depending upon player height. Generally a "dead" basketball rim favors a tall team with players that will cluster close to the rim to recapture the basketball when it rebounds. Whereas a "lively" basketball rim favors a team having shorter players spaced a further distance from the basketball rim.
Consequently, it is desirable to standardize rebound or energy absorption characteristics of rim systems so that the rebound "play" of the basketball is more uniform and does not give an undue advantage to the home team who would otherwise be much more accustomed to the rebound characteristics of the basketball rim system on their home court.
For the above reasons, there has been a long felt need for a rim testing apparatus for measuring basketball rebound or energy absorption characteristics to (1) determine rebound characteristics, and (2) to determine if the measured characteristics fall within a permitted standard, thereby avoiding the unfair "home team advantage".
Devices are known for testing the rebound characteristics of basketball rims. Most such prior devices are difficult to use, and have not been sufficiently useful to enable standard comparisons between rims. Prior apparatus also do not lend themselves to consistent testing and therefore will not obtain accurate and consistent information acceptable to coaching staffs of opposing teams and to game officials. Prior electro/mechanical apparatus have also been developed, but have been found to be quite expensive and overly sensitive.
The principle object and advantage of this invention therefore to overcome these particular problems and to provide a portable basketball rim testing device for testing the rebound or energy absorption characteristics of the basketball rim system at an attainable low cost, and that is easy to operate in a very efficient and reliable manner.